


Do you believe in reincarnation?

by ashwoodluciels



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Character Death, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stars, War, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwoodluciels/pseuds/ashwoodluciels
Summary: Under the warm glow of the mushroom vacation house Dream asks George, "Do you believe in reincarnation?"This fanfiction will center around Dream and George and the adventures they will experience together even if one of them has moved on to a new life."You want to give me the stars!?" George exclaimed~"You deserve the universe"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 11





	1. Questions under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Dreamnotfound fanfic, :0 It's actually 3 am and I'm listening to trance music for racing game on loop speedrunning my homework but I got an idea to write a fanfiction instead. I hope you guys are staying safe during these times. Make sure to drink water and take care of yourself <3

"Hey George, do you believe in reincarnation?"

The sun begins to set in the land of the SMP in a golden glow. "Huh?" George responded.  
"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Dream asked again. George puts his tools aside and faces Dream. "My mom used to be really into that stuff. She told me our birthmark is a reflection on how we died in our past life. Mine is on my chest so I guess I died because someone stabbed me." George says in a joyful tone. "So I guess I do believe in reincarnation"

Dream grabs George by the arm and leads him outside the vacation home. At that time the SMP was dark but it was illumined by the stars of the night. Dream lets go of George's arm with a swift motion. Dream's eyes sparkled in the night as he faced George signalling him to sit on the bridge. "When I die I want to reincarnate as a bird" Dream exclaimed. "Where is this all coming from, Dream? You're acting all weird" George said with a disgusted look on his face. "Well- tomorrow as you know is the final war. I'm going to fight until I know Tommy is dead so these discs will never be in his possession ever again." Dream looked up to the sky. "So if I die tomorrow, George, if you see a bird bring it on a journey. Continue my life for me." George chuckles softly. "Dream! Don't say things like that! You won't die! Me and Sapnap will have your back!" George shouted at him. "But If you do indeed die and reincarnate as a bird I will bring you to the edge of the earth. I'll bring you to the end of the rainbow, where the sun hasn't touched the land and that's a pinky promise. 

George extends his pinky towards Dream. "Pinky promise?"

Dream takes off his mask. "Pinky promise."

Dream stands up from his position and dusts off the dirt that stuck to his armour. "Hey I'm going to head off no-" "Stay." George grabs his hoodie. "Stay for a bit. This might be the last time we see this place or each other so-" George gets cut off. Dream lets off a small laugh. "Fine." They lay down on the wooden bridge looking at stars. Dream looks at George to make sure he was comfortable. He flushed a light pink, He saw the stars fill George's eyes, his lips were plump and were tinted like the colour of roses. A light breeze brushed the two which resulted in George's hair to cover his eyes. Dream quickly reached out to put George's hair back to its original place so he can still see George's eyes. "Thank you" They both exchange smiles.

"Why a bird dream?" George asks. Dream gives a surprised look. "I want to fly really high, reach a place where humans have never touched. Go for the stars and give them back to you." Dream hides his flushed face. "You want to give me the stars?!" George asked with the biggest smile on his face. "You deserve the universe, but I don't think my bird wings can give you that"  
Thee both of them laughed and smiled under the moonlight until they fell asleep on the wooden bridge on each other's arms. 

The warmth of the sun wakes Dream up. The golden light shines on Dream blinding him, he turns away and is greeted with a sleeping George. George was still in a deep slumber. God's morning star hits George with the utmost prettiest lighting. Dream smiled from ear to ear. Exhaling a small chuckle.

"Good morning to you my king. See you on the battlefield."


	2. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally finds the right moment to dance in the golden sun with his loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late!! Things got busy and I was burned out. Anyways please remember this fanfic takes place where Dream never dethroned George and Tubbo never exiled Tommy :) Hope you enjoyed!

The warm sunlight kisses George's face, awaking him from his slumber. "Ughn- Dream?" George rubs his eyes. He turns to his side and to his surprise, Dream is gone. All that is left is a note. George takes the piece of parchment that is laying on the wooden bridge. "Meet me at your castle to discuss the war plan with Sapnap and Punz. P.S. You're a pretty sleeper" George's cheek fluster in a red hue and folds the note in half and places it in his pocket. He put his crown and robe on and made his way to his castle. The golden glow of the sun shined the castle with rainbow crystals. George took a peek inside the castle's entrance to try and look for Dream. "Boo!" Dream jumps George from behind. "Ahhh!" George stumbles and trips Dream in the process. George closes his eyes to prepare for impact. Suddenly darkness fell. George's eyes open only for them to meet with Dream's glowing green eyes. Dream was on top of George. George's heart starts beating faster and faster, his face is bright pink. Dream laughs it off and offers his hand to help George up.

"You're the first one here! Well to be fair it is still quite early" Dream says in an optimistic tone. George still shocked on what just happened just responded with a laugh and a soft "yeah!" The awkward tension grows between the two until Dream makes a move and tells George to follow him to the throne room. George obediently follows him. His golden throne shines in the morning sun, the rainbow stained glass decorated the room with rainbow fragments. George thinks to himself his castle is beautiful in the morning, he should come here more often during sunrise. Dream opens a chest and suddenly he has a disc in his hand. "Is that Tommy's?" George asks. "No. It's a special disc. I commissioned Bad a while back to make me a disc with some waltz music." Dream responded. "Why waltz?" Dream puts the disc in the jukebox carefully. The sound of violins and trumpets filled the throne room. "Waltz because of moments like this, George" Dream grabs George's hands and begins to guide them to his own. 

The music flowed in the pair and Dream starts to lead George in a waltz. Dream and George immediately fell into the rhythm. It's like they have been dancing together for years. George felt nothing but bliss, he never knew that all he needed in life was to dance with Dream. His fingers tingled in delight and he started to smile from ear to ear. They glided on the wooden floor effortlessly. Dream and George were so lost in each other's eyes they didn't seem to notice Sapnap and Punz watching them in awe. Dream and George's world was spinning, it was just them alone on the dance floor, the only thing the pair saw was their sparkling eyes. The music began to die down so Dream leads George to one last spin. Dream wraps his arms around George's waist, and dipped him to the floor. The music stops and all you could hear was the pair pant. George has never felt such a pure form of happiness, his face is pink and his sweat glistens. Dream on the other hand felt a sense of pride, he finally found the right time and place to use the disc. 

"Well look at you two lovebirds dancing around" Sapnap shouted at the pair. Dream and George were caught off guard. Dream drops George to the floor from shock. "What the hell Dream!" George yells. "So how much did you see?" Dream glows pink from embarrassment. "Practically the whole thing!" Punz explains, "You two looked like soulmates from a different life who waltzed together before" The pair laughed awkwardly. George imagined him and Dream in a different life waltzing around and laughing together, he gets a weird feeling of deja vu.

The three of them sit on the wooden floor while Dream explains the plan. "We attack L'manburg first, target Tubbo. We want him alive, we can use him to our advantage to use Tommy's emotions. Once we have Tubbo we make L'manburg surrender and we win this war" Dream explains while pacing around. "This sounds like it can work, I like it. When do we strike?" Sapnap asks. 

"When they least expect it. Now." The four of them start equipping their set shiny dark-purple armour. George feels a sense of excitement as well as Punz and Sapnap. The three of them pretend to spar as Dream walks out the castle. Dream shines his sword to blue sky and thinks, "Nothing to lose, I finally had my moment with him. I can die peacefully today if I do" Dream smirks and leads the gang to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! As a side note please dont share this fic to CCs like in donos or chats, please. Thank you once again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> (Dream SMP spoilers)  
> I WROTE THIS BEFORE DREAM DETHRONED GEORGE AND TUBBO EXILED TOMMY I AM- >:(
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading <3 I will be posting chapter 2 soon so hold on tight!  
> I guess this fic takes place in a time where George is still king and Tommy never got exiled. Haha.


End file.
